The Guardian's Power
by Knuckles45
Summary: Perfect Chaos has arisen, but Something is Different. He's attacking innocents! It's going to take the Knuckles and the crew with their new found friends to stop him.
1. A new Danger

Knuckles was sitting at the Master Emerald Shine.  
It had been a lazy month. He was bored out of his mind, until he heard a girl screaming. It was a female echidna. She was running towards Knuckles.

Knux: Hold it there. What's the rush.

girl: Hi my name is Sierra. Perfect Chaos has arisen.

Knux: How can that be. I know my friends have the chaos emeralds. Look I even have one here.

Knuckles pulled out the light blue emerald.

Sierra: He's using the power of the super emeralds. We need to get out of here.

Knuckles and Sierra ran as long as they could, but there was no escaping Perfect chaos.

Knux: Run Sierra. Go and find your friends and my friends. Have them return with the chaos emeralds. We will need to change those chaos emeralds to super emeralds if we will even have a chance. I'll hold off Chaos.

Sierra: But what if I'm not fast enough?

Knux: Just GO.

Sierra returned a few hours later with her friends and the Sonic crew. Knuckles was passed out on the ground.

Just as perfect Chaos was about to finish off Knuckles, Sonic diverted Chaos's attention.

Chaos: YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE!

Taking his arm, Chaos punched the ground. 

Sonic: You will have to do better than that. Whoa. Wait a second!

Suddenly the ground split and several cracks formed, splitting the Floating Island into several separated pieces.


	2. Two New characters

Jake the squirrel saw it happen. Sonic diverting Perfect Chaos. Perfect chaos destroying the island. His friends were about to be separated.

Suddenly Jake realized that Knuckles was on a crack. Jake ran and tackled Knuckles to a safe area.

Jake: Phew that was close.

: HAHAHAHA

Knuckles woke up upon hearing the laugh.

Knux: I know that laugh. It's Robotnik.

Robotnik: You fools. Now there is no stopping me. No one is left to guard the master emerald shrine. I can finally recharge Mecha Sonic. Now not only will you have to deal with Super Mecha Sonic, but I have made copies of all of your friends. 

Knuckles was at awe. There was no way that he could deal with a super charge version of himself.

Knux: Don't you realize that if Perfect Chaos wins you won't live either.

Robotnik: That's where you're wrong. You see I have control over Perfect Chaos. He won't hurt me.

Jake: You die now! CHAOS SWORD

Jake threw his daggers at Robotnik, only to find it went right through him.

Jake: It's only a hologram.

Robotnik: I like a little challenge. I'll give you a hint. To reconnect the islands you must defeat the mecha version of yourself at the end of the island.

Jake: Knuckles let's go.

With that Jake and Knuckles set off to find Super Mecha Knuckles.

At the edge of the breaking island

Espio: hmm? What is that shaking

sees ground a few hundred yards away splitting

Espio: what's happening?

Falls down because of intense shaking  
Out of no where sees red glint.

Espio, still confused about the events that just happened in front of him, got back to his feet and started reasoning about the events.

Espio: It seems that Eggman is up to something and what was that red flash.

Again he sees the red flash?

Espio: what the. . . .

?: who are you?

Espio: The names Espio and you are?

?:The name is Surge

Espio: what are you doing here?  
Surge: escaping eggman and Chaos Perfect

Espio: So that's what started this  
Surge: Yes so if we don't hurry everything will be destroyed

they start thinking of ways about how to reconnect the floating islands.


	3. Sabre and Michael

Sabre felt the ground shake below him

Sabre: What the hell is going on.

He noticed a crack starting to go is way.

Sabre: Oh crap

Sabre ran as fast he could but tripped and dropped is bat. He got up and grabbed it but was thrown when the crack got under him. He kept tight grip on the bat and recovered quickly.

Sabre: This planet is all sorts of messed up

Sabre began running to see if he could find any one.

Sabre ran as fast as he could and stopped at an edge where the island had broken

Sabre: Perfect, how the hell am I going to get outta here now?

Sabre turned around and saw a figure jump into some bushes.

Sabre: Alright buddy, step out from behind the bushes where I can see you.

?" Not until I know who you are first

Sabre: The name's Sabre McCloud, what's yours.

The figure steps out and looks like an armadillo.

Armadillo: My name is Mighty. I been following you and you do not look like you are part of this planet.

Sabre: I could say the same to you buster.

Mighty: WHAT!

Sabre: Look at you, you look in no way to be of this planet. And whats the deal with those two things on your head.

Mighty lost it and ran at Sabre but missed him and was tripped.

Sabre: Going to have to be faster than that.

Mighty got up and threw a punch at Sabre only to have a fist to his own stomach.

Sabre: Look, I don't want to fight you. I apologize for the things i said to you.

Mighty got up still holding his stomach and looked at Sabre for a while.

Mighty: Fine, only because you are an exceptional fighter.

Sabre and Mighty shook hands.

Sabre: So, what's the deal with this island, it's falling apart here.

Mighty: I don't know, i was wondering that myself. Let's go see if we can find a friend of mine.

Sabre: What's your friend's name?

Mighty: Vector.

They began walking through the forest to look for Vector. They stepped into a clearing at were ambushed by 10 robots.

Sabre: Only ten of these things. Ain't going to be much fun.

Mighty: Agreed.

Sabre pulled out is baseball and Mighty took a fighting stance.

Sabre and Mighty: Let's do it.

Sabre ran and cracked one of the robots eye glass with the bat punched another right in the head. Mighty jumped into the air, curled into a ball and smashed one and bounced into another. Sabre smashed another robot into one that Might and kicked and both exploded. Sabre and Mighty than began playing robot baseball with the last ones.

Sabre: Batter up.

Mighty knocked the remain robots at Sabre and he knocked them (in baseball term) outta the park

Mighty: Good fighting man.

Sabre: Same to you dude.

Both continued to walk through the clearing and back into the woods. In the clearing, one robot turns back on and sends a transmission.

A bright flash. A multi-colored portal appears on the island. Michael Prower steps out.

"I hate the Prince...Making me go solo here..." He mutters to himself...until he's almost blown to bits from a missile blast. He looks up to see a bi-plane firing at him.

"We meet again..." Michael mutters to himself. _Why the hell are you firing at me?_ "Prince, you had better left me with some energy." He stuck his hands out towards the plane, and close them tightly. The plane was crushed by an invisible force. Michael lowered it to the piece of land softly, and lowered his hands.

"Now," Michael shouted, "why were you firing at me?"

The pilot fell out of the plane. Seeing Michael, he stood up.

"Michael."

"Tails. Why're you firing at me?"

"I thought you were something else. Sorry."

"I wouldn't happen to be on the floating island, would I?"

"You are."

"And...Why is only a small part of it here?"

"Earth...err, air quake would be the best way to put it...Although..."

"I feel a strong presence here..."

"Yeah."


End file.
